


Skating Bi

by VeraBAdler



Series: April 2019 challenges [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bunker Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Sam catches Dean watching figure skating, and an attempt to give him grief about it backfires. But is Dean hiding a secret?Prompt: Ice skating





	Skating Bi

**Author's Note:**

> This was a hard one for me to write because I couldn't think of any other way I wanted to fill the prompt, but I don't actually follow figure skating that closely. I flagrantly abused Google to write the scene between Dean and Cas. If I made any egregious errors, please forgive me, and feel free to point them out.

After a quick, refreshing five-mile run and a hot shower, Sam was heading down the hall to the Bunker library, ready to start his daily scan of news sites in search of a case. As he passed the Dean Cave, a burst of loud applause caught his attention. Sticking his head in the door, he saw Dean stretched out full-length on his recliner in the dark, the flat screen TV blaring competitive figure skating at full volume. Never one to miss an opportunity to bust his big brother's balls over his precious masculinity, Sam stepped into the room.

“Hey Dean, what ya watchin'?” he asked with a smirk and a teasing lilt in his voice. “You maybe thinking about strapping on some skates, throwing on some glitter, practicing your double axel?”

He expected his brother to flinch, to blush, to rush to defend his manly manliness. But for a change, Dean wasn't rising to the bait.

“Are you kidding, Sammy?” his brother replied with gusto. “There is _no way_ I could do what they're doing. These are athletes at the absolute top of their game. They've worked for years to get where they are. The skill and talent they've got? It's mind-boggling. And _damn_ , buddy, let me tell you. Televised figure skating? It's a bisexual man's _smorgasbord_. All those toned bodies and bulging muscles workin' hard, wrapped in spandex and sequins? Fuckin' _yes please_. I mean, _Jesus_ ,” he groaned, shifting around to rearrange himself in his jeans while he gestured with his free hand towards the screen. “Look at that guy's _ass_. I say God _damn_ , sir.”

Sam recoiled, floored by Dean's unexpected and enthusiastic little speech, and he struggled to respond. “Christ, dude,” he scolded. “I thought when you finally came out of the closet you'd start showing a little more sensitivity, but now you're just twice as gross and perverted. I'm out of here, enjoy your jerk off fodder, _jerk_.” He turned and stalked down the hall, leaving his brother to his depravity.

~~~~~~~

As Cas bustled back to the Fortress of Dean-a-tude, popcorn and beers in hand, Sam stomped past him going the other direction, wrapped in a cloud of irritation. He was muttering something under his breath about _unwokeness_ , whatever that was. It didn't seem like Cas's business, so he continued on. Entering the TV room, he passed the bowl and one of the bottles to Dean and settled into his accustomed place in the other recliner. Leaning back he asked, “What did I miss? Did Chen take first place?”

“Nah, they dinged him for his form on the triple jump, only gave him a grade of execution of 0.3 so he's currently in third. He could make it up in the free skate, but I dunno, he's looking tired.”

“There's no way Hanyu isn't gonna beat that. Maybe it's just not Chen's year.”

“Eh, maybe not. Sucks, though. His quad jumps are so fucking good. I wanna see him win.”

“I know. They're all so deserving, though. It's a pleasure to watch them compete. Oh, shh, Kolyada's up. I want to see if his form has suffered after his time in the hospital.”

“Yeah, I heard he's been struggling this season. Hey, Cas?”

“Yes?”

“Next commercial break, you wanna make out?”

_“Definitely.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/183985458556/april-6-skating-verabadler-supernatural).
> 
> My notes from plotting this out before writing: _Dean is watching competitive ice skating in the Dean Cave. Sam comes in and remarks on it, and Dean is all, “yeah blah blah ice skating is a bi man's dream, all those toned ladies and muscular guys in spandex, good shit good shit” and Sam is like, “ever since you came out you're just twice as crude, ugh” and leaves. Then Cas comes in with snacks and asks, “what did I miss” and Dean gives this super technical summary because they're both super into it as a sport. Also they make out during the commercials._


End file.
